Už ani nedoufala
by Trinni03
Summary: Sotva se Sam vyrovná s Jackovou ztrátou přijde další šok, který musí zvládnout.. Sam/Jack.


Seděla v parku na dřevěné lavičce a sledovala malou Joyce, která si hrála na klouzačce. Myslela na Jacka. Už uběhly dva měsíce od doby, kdy byli nuceni odejít a nechat ho na planetě plné Jaffů. Ze začátku se na něj pětiletá Joyce pořád ptala. Chtěla vědět, kde je táta. Proč není s nimi doma. Sam opravdu nevěděla, jak dceři vysvětlil, že její táta už se nikdy nevrátí. Joyce Jacka milovala a on byl najednou násilně vytržen z jejího života a jediné, co jim zůstalo bylo několik fotografií. Sam dostala americkou vlajku, ale hned jakmile se dostaly z obřadu domů zavřela ji do skříně. Byla připomínkou toho, koho ztratila a o něco takového opravdu nestála. Vyrovnávala se s tím opravdu dost špatně. Byl pryč. Jedině malá Joyce ji držela nad vodou. Byla mu tak podobná. Měla Jackovy oči.

Jak se to mohlo vůbec stát? Jak se to mohlo tak pokazit a oni ho ztratili? Mělo se jednat o obyčejnou misi. Tedy až do chvíle, kdy se objevilo několik lodí a všichni pochopili, že je zle. Jack se zachoval jako správný velitel. Postaral se, aby se jeho tým dostal do bezpečí. Obětoval vlastní život...

 _Všude kolem nich létaly střely z tyčových zbraní. Co chvíli se ozvala ohlušující rána a minula je střela z letounu, která zapálila okolní trávu. Nebylo slyšet vůbec nic kromě křiku Jaffů. Běželi, jak nejrychleji mohli, ale nebylo to dost rychle. Do všude přítomného boje se zaryl Jackův výkřik. Sam se zastavila a otočila se jeho směrem. Ležel na zemi jen kousek od ní. Z levé nohavice se mu zvedal kouř._

 _Jack se přetočil na záda a zkřivil obličej bolestí. Podíval se za sebe. Jaffové už byli skoro u něj. Nezvládne to. Tentokrát ne. Otočil hlavu na Sam. Stála jako přikovaná a pozorovala ho očima plnýma děsu. Jejich pohledy se uzamčely a okolní chaos na chvíli zmizel. Byli jen oni dva._

„ _Běž!"  
„Ne.." zakroutila hlavou.  
Odmítala se pohnout. Neopustí ho.  
„Sam běž" zařval zoufale „Teal'cu dostaň ji domů!"  
Zrovna, když se chtěla vzepřít jeho rozkazu a rozběhnout se k němu, chopily se jí silné paže a táhly ji pryč. Bránila se. Kopala, ale proti Teal'covi neměla nejmenší šanci. Držel ji pevně a běžel s ní k bráně. Přeci ho tady nenechají. Co se stalo s tím „My své lidi neopouštíme"?  
_ _„Teal'cu přeci ho tady nenecháme!" zakřičela zoufale zatímco ji vlekl k otevřené bráně. Neodpověděl jí, místo toho ji strčil do horizontu událostí..._

Po návratu se chtěla hned vrátit, ale Hammond žádné záchranné akce nechtěl povolit. Podle něj záchrana představovala moc velké riziko. Nakonec ustoupil. Vyslali několik týmů na planetu, ze které museli utéct. Prozkoumali také pár nejbližších, jenže bylo příliš pozdě. Nenašli ho. Byl pryč. Nechtěla myslet na to, co se s ním stalo. Nejspíš byl mrtvý nebo z něj udělali hostitele. Při představě, jak mu žhnou jeho krásné, čokoládové oči, které tolik milovala, se otřásla. Pořád viděla jeho pohled. Ve snech se ji vracela chvíle, kdy nařídil, aby ji Teal'c dostal pryč a tím se odsoudil k smrti. Když ukončili všechny záchranné akce a prohlásili ho za mrtvého odešla z SGC. Už tam déle nedokázala zůstat. Našla si práci na zdejší škole, kde učila fyziku. Nebyl to úplně její sen, ale nemohla zůstat vojákem. Nechtěla mít s armádou už nic společného.

„Mami, mami" přiběhla k ní Joyce a vytrhla ji tím z myšlenek.  
Holčička vyskočila na lavičku vedle ní a přisunula se ke své mámě.  
„Copak zlato?" natáhla se a odhrnula ji pramen světle hnědých vlasů z čela.  
„Mami dáš mi prosím peníze na zmrzlinu?" Sam se na ni pozorněji zadívala.  
Joyce momentálně vypadala přesně jako Jack, když o něco žádal.  
Usmála se „Ale jen jeden kopeček. Zase by jsi nevečeřela."  
„Dobře" kývla bez odmlouvání Joyce.  
Sam sáhla do kapsy džínsů a vložila dceři do dlaně přesně tolik kolik bude potřebovat. „Děkuju" vtiskla ji pusu na tvář „mám tě ráda maminko" dodala, seskočila do trávy a rozběhla se ke zmrzlináři.

Sledovala ji, jak uhání k vozíku se zmrzlinou. Mladík, který sladkost prodával se k ní s úsměvem sklonil. Pousmála se. Joyce dokázala zaujmout na první pohled. Každého si dokonale omotala kolem prstu. Sledovala to u ní a Jacka. Hned, když ji v porodnici vzal do náruče, získala si jeho srdce. Jack se na ni díval s tak velkou láskou a Sam věděla, že bude skvělý táta. Ne-li ten nejlepší. Potvrdilo se ji to okamžitě. Jack s ní trávil všechen čas, který mu byl dovolen a ona si všimla, že vnitřně o několik let omládl.

Rozhlédla se kolem. Všude si hrála spousta dětí. Některé na prolézačkách. Jiné na houpačkách a skupinky těch starších běhaly po parku sem a tam a hrály na honěnou. Rodiče postávali nebo seděli nedaleko a pozorovali své ratolesti. Ji však nezajímali ani rodiče ani děti. Svět se s ní zatočil. Měla pocit, že se lavička houpe. To přeci nemohla být pravdu. Musela se už nadobro zbláznit. Ale ač tomu věřila nebo ne, blížil se k ní. Oblečený v tmavě modré mikině, světlých džínách a pravou rukou zavěšenou v bílém šátku. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a vlhké. Přes levou tvář se mu táhla ošklivá tržná rána, kterou mu ošetřili, ale byl to on. Kráčel k ní Jack O'Neill.

Vyskočila na nohy a několikrát rychle zamrkala. Opravdu se zbláznila nebo je všechno pravda? Zastavil se několik stop od ní a usmál se. Přesně tak, jak si jeho úsměv pamatovala a chtěla ho znovu vidět. V tu chvíli věděla, že ji zrak nešálí.  
„Jacku" zašeptala a z očí se ji vykutálelo několik slz.  
„Jacku!" zakřičela až se po ní několik lidí ohlédlo, ale ji to bylo jedno. Rozběhla se přímo k němu. Nepamatovala si, že by někdy běžela rychleji. Měla pocit, že k němu nikdy nedoběhne.

Rozpřáhl levou ruku. Aniž by zpomalila vletěla mu do náruče. Jack zabalancoval, udělal několik rychlých kroků vzad, aby získal ztracenou rovnováhu a nedbaje na bolest ve zraněné ruce, kterou mu Sam přimáčkla k tělu, si ji k sobě pěvně přitiskl. Obtočila mu paže kolem zad a objala ho tak silně, jak jen mohla. Chtěla znát odpovědi na milion otázek, ale na to bude spousta času později. Odtáhla se jen na tak dlouho, aby si mohla jeho hlavu přitáhnout k sobě a jejich rty se spojily ve vášnivém polibku. Prsty mu zajela do delších vlasů. Kdyby to záleželo jen na ní už nikdy by se od něj neodtáhla.

„Jak..." podívala se na něj aniž by vypletla prsty z jeho vlasů nebo od něj odstoupila.  
„To je dlouhý příběh" zašeptal.  
„Myslela jsem, že..."  
„Pšt" položil ji ukazováček na rty „jsem tady."  
Oplatila mu úsměv, natáhla se a opět ho políbila.  
„Tati!" ozvalo se Sam za zády.  
Odstoupili od sebe a Jack zaměřil svou pozornost na jejich dceru. Stála naproti nim. V ruce svírala kornout zmrzliny.  
„Joyce" zašeptal Jack, dřepl si a sundal šátek, který mu držel zlomenou ruku.  
Zmrzlina byla zapomenuta. Vypadla ji z ruky a dopadla vedle ní. Joyce se rozběhla přímo k němu. Stejně jako před chvílí Sam i ona mu bez zpomalení vletěla do náruče. Zvedl ji a sám se postavil.  
„Jsi zpátky" obtočila mu ručky kolem krku „věděla jsem, že se vrátíš."  
„Nikdy bych vás neopustil" usmál se, rukou v sádře si přitáhl Sam a obě své holky pevně objal.  
„Mám tě moc ráda tatínku" zašeptala mu do ucha a políbila ho na krk.  
„Já tebe taky zlatíčko" pohladil ji po zádech.

 _Jo je to příšerně přeslazený, já vím :D Prostě asi nikdy nedokážu Jacka zabít i když tady jsem to v plánu měla a konec měl taky vypadat jinak. No co se dá dělat..._


End file.
